Crimental
Crimental is an American animated crime television series for Nickelodeon From the Game * The Sims 2 Country of Origin * United States Number of Seasons * 4 Original Network * Nickelodeon * Nicktoons Production Companies * The Sims Entertainment Inc. * Nickelodeon Animation Studio Original Release * March 12, 2005 - September 26, 2008 Characters Main Characters * Austin Painter * Sandra Painter Other Main Characters * The Butler * Eleanor Knockboarder * Mr. Jonathan Frothingslosh * Policewoman Michelle Underhood * Jennifer Rocketwood * Tyler Williams * Stacey Fergie * David Kingston * Trixie Napeleon * Harvey Painter * Joan Painter Recurring Characters * Ashley Cherwell * Brad Natewood *Trixie Olsen *Penny Wilson *Jean St. Flesh *Daniel Trent *Peter Napeleon *Cindy Ladybug * Courtney Vancouver * Nigel Cook * Jessica and Caitlin Madness * Miranda Black * John Darrell * Vinnie LaSale *Katie Craftwood * Kirk Van Sheen * Miranda Brandon *Steven Masterton *Theresa Crossinic * * * * *Uncle Vlad *Dolores Castillo * *Mr. Ratman * * Natasha Helden *Robert Hollingsworth * * *Nanny Painter * * * Minor Characters * Olivia Jeek * *Chris Fergie * * *Freddy Termine * *Julie Nakamura * * *William Clark * * * * *Warren Fresher * * * * *Jake Gray * * * * *Carol McCarmine * * * * Phil Lawrence * * Cass Karmin * * *Makeover Girl * * Ren Tucan * * * * * *Ms. Cascade * * Roger Chase * Gloria Stormblade * * * * * * Susan Justice *David Celdweller * * * * *Mrs. Rocketwood *Hank Rocketwood * *Colonel Fuhrberger * *Eleanor Fergie *Thomas Fergie *Lionel Napeleon *Anna Napeleon * * * *Joannie Anne Painter * Locations Places * Mystery Manor * Bluewater Junior High School * Maisonette 9 * 8 Mile Burger * Bluewater Village Micro Mall * Bahama Mamas * Chicken King * Bluewater World of Science * Bluewater Institute of Technology * Bluewater Art Institute Episodes Season 1 (2005) * "Training for the Day" * "Criminal Intent" * "Diamonds in the Rough" * "That Special Someone" * "I Luv LC" * "Pegorino's Pride" * "Butler the Not So Terrible" * "Out of the Closet" * "It's Your Call" * "Actions Speak Louder Than Words" * "One of the Boys" * "Bull in a China Shop" * "The Master and the Molotov" * "Union Drive" * "She's a Super Sneak" * "Game On" * "Hating the Haters" * "Sandra's Sorrow" * "The Secrets of Cases" * "Bleed Out" * "Call and Collect" * "In the Crosshairs" * "Entourage" * "House of Cards" * "I Can't Make You Love Austin If You Don't" * "Family Manners" * "The Mysteries of Jeweled Eggs" * "Royal Pains" * "Exclusive Nightclub" * "Mysterious, Very Mysterious" * "The Good Wife" * "Lure" * "Three Leaf Clover" * "Bang Bang" * "The Cousics Bellic" * "Crime Scene Investigation" * "Ladies Half Price" * "Buoys Ahoy" * "Harboring a Grudge" * "Three's a Crowd" * "I Didn't Take the Jewels" * "Figure Strikes Out" * "3rd Rock from the Sun" * "The Academy" * "Safety Not Guaranteed" * "Departure Time" * "Waste Not Want Knots" * "Ruff Rider" * "Lost and That's About It" * "Parents' Night" * "Liquidize the Assets" * "Dining Out" * "Love's Disappearance" * "Crystal Maze" * "She's a Keeper" * "It's Always Sunny in Bluewater Village" * "Truck Hustle" * "Life as We Know It" * "House Party" * "Taking in the Trash" * "Money for Nothing" * "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" * "Keep Your Friends Close" * "Final Interview" Season 2 (2006) * "Back to School" * "Reuniting the Families" * "Big Deal" * "Wrong Side of the Tracks" * "A Royal Valentine" * "High Stakes, Low-Rider" * "Badlands" * "Find the Figures" * "Corner Kids" * "Holland Nights" * "Get Lost" * "Jonathan Frothingslosh Industries" * "High Dive" * "Orange is the New Black" * "Chinese Takeout" * "Dropping In" * "All Hands on Deck!" * "The Ballad of Mr. Frothingslosh" * "Law & Order" * "Casing the Jewel Store" * "Father/Son" * "Late Checkout" * "Dreamscape" * "Pest Control" * "No Way on the Subway" * "Payback" * "Fame or Shame" * "Hotel Assassination" * "Clocking Off" * "The Unseen Resurrection" * "Homecoming" * "If the Price is Right" * "Mr. and Mrs. Bellic" * "Framed" * "Class of the Cases" * "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" * "The Dutchess" * "Misappropriation" * "See the Jewels in the Manor" * "Eye in the Sky" * "The Jewel Store Job" * "Catch the Wave" * "Malcolm in the Middle" * "The Long Stretch" * "October 31st" * "Weekend at Florian's" * "Nervous Lady" * "Being Frothingslosh" * "Three's Company" * "By the Book" * "I Fought the Law..." * "Grounded for Life" * "Out of Commission" Season 3 (2007) * "Crime and Punishment" * "Photo Shoot" * "Decontruction for Beginners" * "Me Against Myself" * "For the Man Who Has Everything" * "Ice Cold Lady" * "Logging On" * "Mess with Your Emotions" * "First Date" * "Do You Have Protection?" * "Scouting the Port" * "Uncle Vlad" * "I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle" * "Paper Trail" * "To Live and Die in Alderney" * "Figure's Revenge: Part 1" * "Figure's Revenge: Part 2" * "Clean Getaway" * "This Ain't Checkers" * "Smackdown" * "My Name is Butler" * "Big Trouble in Mystery Manor" * "The Flood Comes" * "My Girlfriend" * "Everybody Hates Austin" * "Search and Delete" * "Momma's Boy" * "Concrete Jungle" * "Dust Off" * "The Holland Play" * "A Revenger's Tragedy" * "Flatline" * "One Last Thing" * "Trespass" * "Hostile Negotiation" * "Luck of the Irish" * "Night of the Living Dead Party" * "Living in a Closet" * "Sweet's Girl" * "Too Cool to Be Mom" * "Hide and Seek" * "Escuela of the Streets" * "Babysitting" * "No Way on the Subway" * "Tunnel of Death" * "Baby It's Way Too Cold Outside" * "No Love Lost" * "Boulevard Baby" * "Party's Over" * "Management Issues" * "A Cold Day at Bluewater Village" * "Frosting on the Cake" * "The Shred Fell Like Snowflakes" * "A Christmas Mystery" Season 4 (2008) *"Home Invasion" *"Two-Faced Tanner" *"Butler Bust-Out" *"Public Figure No. 1" *"Cleaning the House" *"Street Sweeper" *"Hung Out to Dry" *"Marriage Counseling" *"Drive Misty for Me" *"Triads and Tribulations" *"Burning Desire" *"Under Surveillance" *"Meltdown" *"Taking in the Trash" *"I'll Take Her" *"Give Me Bluewater" *"Ladies' Night" *"Going Deep" *"Portrait of a Killer" *"Wrong is Right" *"Russian Revolution" *"Caught With Your Pants Down" *"Life's a Beach" *"The Missing Jewels" *"Carbine Rifles" *"Sweet and Kendl" *"Museum Piece" *"Kibbutz Number Two" *"A Dish Served Cold" *"Blood Brothers" *"Escuela of the Streets" *"Shadow" *"Rigged to Blow" *"The Puerto Rican Connection" *"Have a Heart" *"The Snow Storm" *"Salvatore's Called a Meeting" *"Fresh Meat" *"Dead Man Walking" *"Undress to Kill" *"Blog This!" *"Surveying the Score" *"Bad Cop Drop" *"The Perfect Mistakes" *"A Long Way to Fall" *"Jamaican Heat" *"Friend Request" *"Blow Your Cover" *"Sexy Time" *"Bury the Hatchet" *"Dead Skunk in the Trunk" *"Payday for Joan" *"The Third Way" Category:Fanon